


Письма. Прочтение.

by hirasava



Series: Письма [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Шерлок "мертв", он пишет Джону письма. И Джон читает их...</p><p>Обложка http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089291</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письма. Прочтение.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters, the Reading Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615160) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



На голосовой почте было сообщение от миссис Хадсон. Он знал это, потому что видел ее имя в списке пропущенных звонков.

Джон Уотсон, сидел в кафе, окруженный рождественским настроением людей, глотал так необходимый ему напиток, насыщенный кофеином и самозабвенно ругался сквозь зубы. Его мобильный по большей части, постоянно находился в кармане, и он игнорировал его с момента выхода из клиники. Он игнорировал его настолько, что отказался идти домой, потому что тогда у него пропал бы повод не слушать сообщение, поэтому вместо стен квартиры, его окружали слишком большое количество охрененно счастливых людей с их проклятым громким смехом. Какого черта? Он выбрал именно этот день из всех, в невыносимой плеяде рождественских праздников, когда покупатели заняты праздничной суетой и не ссорятся друг с другом, игнорируя хамство.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и выудил мобильный, уставившись на индикатор сообщений. Он смотрел на него, сверля взглядом. Затаил дыхание. Глотнул кофе (какая-то бурда, смешанная с перечной мятой — идиотизм праздничного сезона). Погонял мобильный по столу. Потом пробормотал себе под нос: «Джон Уотсон, прослушай это сообщение», взял телефон и молниеносно быстро набрал номер своей голосовой почты, прежде чем смог бы передумать.

Он боялся, что сообщение всколыхнет в нем чувство вины. Джон не приходил в 221-Б после переезда, а прошло уже четыре месяца. Сейчас Рождество, и, конечно, миссис Хадсон будет особо чувствительной из-за этого праздника. Рождество было самым одиноким временем в году. А в прошлом году Рождество было…

Джон не мог найти удобного предлога посещения 221-Б, не говоря уже о Рождестве.

Сообщение, однако, удивило его. В нем присутствовали положенные «как дела, давно не виделись» и «надеюсь ты в порядке» звучащие в качестве преамбулы, но смысл сообщения был: «Тебе пришло письмо. Довольно пухлый конверт».

Джон задумался. Ему давненько уже не приносили по ошибке письма, адресованные в квартиру 221-Б. Тем более, «довольно пухлый конверт». Не счета, и, видимо, не макулатура. Что это может быть?

Любопытство смешалось с чувством вины, и вот он уже стоит у дверей 221-Б на Бейкер-стрит, пытаясь погасить внезапный приступ паники. Он зажмурился, приказав себе не думать. _Не думать о Шерлоке, стоящем рядом с ним около этой двери тогда, в первый раз. Не думать, как выходил с ним из нее, раздраженный, радостный, возбужденный, смеющийся, разозленный... **Не думать совсем о тех временах**_. Так было лучше. Действительно лучше. Он уже стал понемногу чувствовать себя так, словно способен прожить остаток жизни, не ощущая ежесекундно ее невыносимость. И теперь, он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит 221 и это было _невыносимо_.

Миссис Хадсон открыла дверь и радостно сказала: «Джон!», а потом потянулась к нему, чтобы поцеловать в щеку, и Джон задавил в себе паническую атаку, проговорив:

— Как поживаете, миссис Хадсон?

Миссис Хадсон бросила на него тот внимательный, оценивающий взгляд, которым обычно смотрят на смертельно больных людей. На него многие так смотрели с недавних пор. Он знал, что у всех были добрые намерения, но хотел, чтобы они перестали воспринимать его как «бедняжку доктора Уотсона».

— Вы сказали, что мне пришло письмо? — намекнул Джон, прервав вежливую, светскую болтовню, потому что не в силах был вынести ее. Он откровенно не знал, способен ли выдавить еще хоть одно вежливое слово.

— Ох, — сказала миссис Хадсон, понимая намек и быстро направляясь в квартиру 221А. Затем вернулась с конвертом, который был достаточно большим и плотным, как она и описывала ему в сообщении.

— Супер, — сказал Джон автоматически, принимая конверт из рук бывшей хозяйки. Он посмотрел на обратный адрес, но тот отсутствовал, что вовсе не приблизило его к разгадке личности отправителя. Джон хотел перевернуть его, когда случайно бросил взгляд вниз на свое имя и адрес на лицевой стороне конверта. _«Доктору Джону Х. Уотсону, Бейкер-стрит, 221-Б»._ Руки Джона невольно дрогнули, слегка скомкав конверт.

Он знал _этот почерк_.

Миссис Хадсон что-то говорила ему, но Джон не слышал ни слова из ее речи. Он вообще ничего не слышал, глядя на самобытный почерк на конверте — странно старомодный, изобилующий «завитушками» тип письма, присущий манере Шерлока. Джон смотрел на буквы и задавался вопросом, уж не галлюцинирует ли он, или может, сходит с ума? Это и правда конверт от Шерлока? Шерлока, который был мертв уже пять месяцев и двадцать семь дней.

Все, что Джон мог понять: ему нужно вернуться в свою новую квартиру, где он сможет в одиночестве распечатать конверт, потому что если тот не от Шерлока, разочарование убьет его, а если от него, то тем более, он должен прочесть содержимое без посторонних глаз, с любопытством глядящих на него.

Он едва не свалился с крыльца, стремясь быстрее убраться подальше, и услышал, как миссис Хадсон с беспокойством окликнула его:

— Джон? Джон!

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал он, рассеянно. И затем, добавил громче: — В порядке, я в порядке, я… — такси! — крикнул он, рванув вниз по Бейкер-стрит, и, к его удивлению, кэб в самом деле остановился.

Джон дал адрес своей квартиры, сел на заднее сидение такси и уставился на свое имя, выведенное на конверте. _«Доктор Джон Х. Уотсон»_. Это определенно был почерк Шерлока. Наверняка. Джон слишком часто наблюдал, как Шерлок оставляет заметки, разбрасывая их по всей квартире, чтобы не признать эту несколько изогнутую «J», и косую черту «W». Шерлок, должно быть, отправил его перед смертью, и тот провалялся где-то несколько месяцев, потому что Королевская Почта — несусветная и абсолютная бестолочь. Шерлок послал ему сообщение, которое Джон не получал _месяцами_. Его накрыла такая ярость, что он задрожал. Почему Шерлок отправил ему конверт перед тем, как спрыгнуть с крыши? Неужели он планировал самоубийство все то время? Зачем?

Джон, пошатываясь, вошел в свою новую квартиру и надорвал конверт, едва успев закрыть за собой дверь, не в силах ждать дольше. В конверте лежала пачка бумаг, соединенных между собой скрепкой, и на первом листе было написано: _«Джон, есть вещи, которые я должен сказать тебе, но ты не здесь, и я не могу озвучить их, потому что мне нельзя контактировать с тобой, ибо я должен быть «мертв»._ Джон прочитал снова. **«Должен быть мертв»,** — читал он снова, снова, и снова.

А затем ноги у него подкосились, и он скользнул на пол, прислонившись к двери. Он смотрел на слова на бумаге, и время, казалось, замерло. _«Должен быть мертв. Должен быть мертв»._

На письме нет даты. Потому что это явно было письмо. Джон посмотрел на _«ШХ»_ в конце. Пролистал еще несколько страниц. Его имя стоит везде, во всех письмах, но ни на одном нет даты.

Он снова посмотрел на первое послание. «Должен быть мертв» прочитал он. И что это могло означать? Шерлок не умер? Или он готовился к смерти? Он написал это перед тем, как спрыгнуть с крыши? Трюк пошел не так, как планировался и он на самом деле разбился? Но если это так, то почему так много писем? Это не одно послание, предсмертная записка, аккуратно или не очень сложенная. Джон заставил себя прочитать остальную часть первого письма. Там была какая-то чушь про эксперимент в холодильнике. Подобное ничего, абсолютно ничего не значащее письмо он мог бы оставить Шерлоку вместо записки: «Выскочил за молоком. Скоро вернусь.» Если Шерлок написал это перед смертью (любой из ее вариантов, прежде чем умер), зачем послал их ему? И, если Шерлок написал это прежде чем спрыгнул с крыши, в чем был смысл этой смерти?

Потому что Джон мог сделать только один вывод: в мире, котором он жил сейчас, Шерлок должен был быть мертв. Но Джон держал в руках пачку бумаг, которая, казалось, подразумевала, что _это не так_.

Джон понял, что его руки дрожат, поэтому положил листки на пол рядом с собой, и прислонился лбом к коленям, глубоко вдохнув.

Затем встал и, оставив бумаги на полу, пошел в паб, где заказал пинту пива, но пить не стал. Он сидел в полупустом пабе, глядя в телевизор перед собой, но видя перед глазами кипу бумаг. Слов. Букв. От Шерлока. Возможно живого Шерлока. Который послал ему какое-то дурацкое письмо об эксперименте.

Джон оставил нетронутым пиво и вернулся в свою квартиру. Он поднял письма с пола и прочитал следующее. Если первое было написано на вырванном из блокнота листке, то второе — на бумаге, цвета густых сливок. В нем Шерлок жаловался на то, что ему все время приходится говорить по-французски. «По-французски», — подумал Джон. Он не знал, что Шерлок ездил во Францию во время их знакомства. Шерлок спрыгнул с крыши на глазах Джона, заставил поверить, что его лучший друг убил себя, а затем отправился во Францию _в отпуск_ , видимо. Задержавшись только для того, чтобы побеспокоиться о каком-то идиотском, чертовом эксперименте, который он оставил после себя.

Джон пожалел, что в новой квартире не было камина, потому что он нахрен сжег бы все до последнего письма Шерлока. Вместо этого, он опустил их в мусорное ведро и пошел спать.

***

Джон уставился в потолок, размышляя. Возможно, Шерлок жив. Шерлок может быть живым. Не так давно Джон умолял каждый атом Вселенной, чтобы Шерлок оказался живым. И теперь у него есть письма от него, которые он выбросил в мусор.

В четыре утра, Джон Уотсон подорвался с постели и вытащил письма из ведра. Он взял их с собой в кухню, где старательно приготовил себе чашку чая. Шерлок послал ему письма. Спустя месяцы молчания. Джон не мог даже начать думать почему он сделал это, но и не прочитать их был не в состоянии. Даже если Шерлок мертв, даже если все это было несколько странно, и Шерлок написал все это до того, как спрыгнул, мог ли Джон отказаться от того, что, возможно, было последними мыслями Шерлока, перед тем, как он…

А если, все же, Шерлок жив… 

Шерлок просто не мог быть живым. Наверное, у Джона случилось какое-то психическое расстройство и на самом деле не было у него никаких писем от его мертвого соседа, лежащих на кухонном столе. Его психотерапевт наверняка расстроится, ведь она вложила в него столько сил.

Джон сидел за кухонным столом с чашкой чая и принялся читать.

Письма удивительно легко читались поначалу. Шерлок звучал из них громко и отчетливо. Джон практически слышал его голос, когда читал. Казалось, словно Шерлок внезапно зашел и толкнул свою обычную речь обо всех тех вещах, которые раздражали его. Это так напоминало все то, что случилось _ДО_ , что Джон на самом деле забыл о грусти, и просто потерялся в потоке комментариев и замечаний Шерлока.

А потом он дошел до _«Ты мог просто рассказать их мне. Я выслушал бы все, что ты сказал. Ты должен был сказать. Не могу поверить, что ты этого не знал. Разве ты не знал?»_ и сердце его замерло. Теперь Шерлок был буквой _«Ш»._ Единственной «Ш» в жизни Джона.

Он увидел анаграммы на свое имя, которые были выписаны сбивчивой, нетвердой рукой, и Джону показалось, что здесь, в этом письме, Шерлок цеплялся за это, словно за спасательный круг.

Он дошел до _«иди сюда немедленно, я нуждаюсь в тебе»_ и перестал читать, отодвинув письма в сторону. Он положил голову на руки и попытался дышать. Посмотрел на чашку, все еще наполненную теперь уже остывшим чаем. Он встал и вылил его в раковину, наполнил чайник и сделал себе еще одну чашку, а затем сел и потянулся за последним письмом, которое читал, написанным на клочке бумаги, словно вырванном из книги. Он прочитал его еще раз и отложил в сторону, а потом дрожащими руками потянулся за следующим, сделав глубокий вдох.

 _«Не похоже, чтобы ты когда-нибудь увидел эти каракули»_ писал Шерлок в следующем письме, но это не имеет никакого смысла, потому что после всего, он прислал их Джону, который сидел сейчас и читал их. Он думал, что Джон просто в ярости отбросит их прочь прежде, чем прочтет? Джон едва не сделал подобное, так что, возможно, это был один из тех редких случаев Шерлоковой ошибки в предсказаниях поведения Джона. Может быть, Шерлок находился вдали от него слишком долго. Возможно, Шерлок недооценил градус жгучей тоски, которая все еще тошнотворно пылала внутри Джона.

Джон читал признания Шерлока о том, что тот снова начал курить; Шерлок в отчаянии намеревался извиниться перед светловолосым мужчиной в полосатом джемпере; Шерлок, не мог уснуть; Шерлок посмотрел новый фильм о Джеймсе Бонде, у него болела рука, и, вероятно, что-то еще, и это развеяло последние сомнения Джона о том, что письма написаны после мнимой «смерти», потому что было бы невероятно трудно даже для Шерлока написать о поездке, и о фильме, который тогда еще даже не вышел, чтобы обмануть Джона, заставив думать, что он не умер в тот день.

Единственный вывод, который напрашивался — так или иначе, Шерлок действительно не разбился в тот день. Он выжил, чтобы продолжить заниматься тем, чем в настоящее время и занимался. Он остался один и выплескивал на бумагу все эти вещи, и Джон никогда бы не подумал, что Шерлок мог сделать подобное. Его друг страдал бессонницей, жаловаться на отсутствие чая, и сходил на фильм о Джеймсе Бонде, который Джон, здесь в Лондоне, не смог заставить себя посмотреть.

Джон тяжело сглотнул и отодвинул от себя полную чашку, снова остывшую. Он потянулся за следующим письмом, которое начиналось с _«дорогой Джон»._ В первый раз Шерлок обратился к нему с ноткой какого-то чувства, несмотря на всю формальность подобного обращения, часто используемого в начале любого письма. Джон затаил дыхание, читая это прилагательное, стоящее около его имени, он читал о Шерлоке, находящимся в окружении пуль, оружия и крови; Шерлоке, одиноком и неуместном среди всего того, что видел, и о том, как он обращался к Джону, который находился в том месте задолго до него. Письмо заканчивалось без подписи. Фразой: _«Интересно, сидишь ли там и смотришь ли в мое ночное небо, подумав, хотя бы коротко — в один миг удара сердца — обо мне»._

Джон пожалел, что не может написать ответ. Впервые с тех пор, как начал читать письма, он захотел ответить Шерлоку. Чем-то вроде: _«Шерлок, ты идиот, я думаю о тебе с каждым стуком моего сердца. Где ты? Возвращайся домой»._ Как возможно то, что Шерлок, не знал об этом? Как ему вообще могло прийти в голову, что после того, как он оставит его, и Джон сочтет его мертвым, то не станет тосковать по нему _каждым ударом_ своего сердца?

И несмотря на то, что Джон просидел над письмами так долго, что уже наступило утро, и ему нужно было собираться на работу в клинику, он оказался не в состоянии пошевелиться, пока, наконец, не опустил голову на стол, обхватив ее руками, и не зарыдал так, как не плакал ни разу за все пять месяцев и двадцать восемь дней, которые прошли со «смерти» Шерлока Холмса.

***

Когда он пришел в больницу, Сара послала ему такой внимательный взгляд, которым не смотрела на него целую вечность. «Ты не в порядке» — говорил этот взгляд. Джон понимал, что до этого все шло своим чередом, он собрал по кускам свою разбитую жизнь, и это позволило Саре немного расслабиться, решив, что все наладилось, так же, как думал и он сам. Джон ощущал себя наркоманом, который перенес рецидив. И это заставило его подумать о Шерлоке. Что было совсем некстати.

У него на вечер был запланирован сеанс терапии с Эллой, и это была пытка, потому что ему пришлось идти туда и делать вид, что он в порядке, так же, как и неделей ранее. Элла, конечно, все заметила сразу, но Джон не сказал, что Шерлок жив. Не сказал, что тот присылал ему письма. И он весь день думал о них. Что не знает, что собирается делать. Элла бы забеспокоилась. Шерлок спрыгнул с крыши здания у него на глазах и на глазах других людей. Его смерть была на первых страницах газет. Было безумием думать, что Шерлок Холмс не умер… если вы не знали Шерлока Холмса. Джон думал, что знал его лучше, чем кто-либо, так как же он упустил, то, что его одурачили? Почему? Почему из всех людей, Шерлок решил солгать именно ему?

Джон был в смятении, но Элла не могла помочь ему, что весьма опечалило его. Когда он выходил из кабинета, ему казалось, что он разочаровал ее, но ничего не мог поделать с этим. Он хотел вернуться домой к письмам Шерлока, ожидающим его на кухонном столе. Он отчаянно хотел прочитать остальные, но не знал, сможет ли оторваться от них, чтобы заставить себя работать.

Джон даже не стал заморачиваться с чаем, просто сел за стол и нетерпеливо схватил письма. Он не стал перечитывать письмо из Афганистана. Знал, что не сможет. Поэтому двинулся дальше.

Следующие три письма были написаны на каких-то бумажных огрызках: Шерлок вымотался; Шерлок не мог уснуть, и Шерлок, видимо, находился в Америке на День Благодарения, который прошел несколько недель назад.

Еще одно письмо было написано на клочке побольше, и само послание было длиннее — это был беспорядочный поток сознания, странный и бессвязный, в котором Шерлок обещал ежедневно покупать Джону молоко. Это было почти бессмысленно, и Джона это весьма обеспокоило, и это чувство еще больше возросло, когда он добрался до следующего письма, в котором была строчка: _«я скучаю по тебе»_ , написанная снова и снова, кривым, неразборчивым почерком. Джон не мог понять, стал ли Афганистан каким-то поворотным моментом для Шерлока, или это просто психический и эмоциональный кризис, но письмо из Афганистана казалось, не содержало в себе столько отчаяния. Шерлок распадался на куски в строчках перед ним, и Джон был совершенно бессилен помочь ему. Он сидел в своей уютной кухне, держа на коленях письма от его затягиваемого в водоворот отчаяния соседа.

Джон должен злиться на Шерлока. Так и было еще вчера. Но сейчас, он сидел с клочками бумаги в руках, испещрённых «я скучаю по тебе» обращенных к нему, и ярость была самой последней эмоцией, которую он испытывал.

Следующее письмо было еще хуже — в нем перечислялось все, по чему соскучился Шерлок: цвет глаз Джона, улыбка, смех и дыхание Джона. Уотсону пришлось положить письмо на стол, чтобы не помять его, когда руки судорожно сжали бумагу. Джон знал, о чем писал Шерлок, потому что сам прошел через это, когда скорбел по нему. Джон мысленно скандировал «я скучаю по тебе», зарываясь лицом в холодную ткань подушки, зажмурившись и ненавидя Шерлока. Он безмолвно перечислял все то, по чему тосковал: неописуемые глаза Шерлока, искренние улыбки, которыми тот осчастливливал его, способность Джона рассмешить Шерлока, что неподвластно было больше никому, молчаливая поддержка и размеренное дыхание, доносящееся с кухни, когда Джон не мог справится с приступами ПТСР в одиночку. Шерлок переживал утрату Джона так же, как и сам Джон скорбел по Шерлоку, и все это было так _бессмысленно…_

 __Потому что ни один из них не был мертв, и ярость снова начала подниматься в груди Джона, несмотря на то, что до этого практически утихла.

Шерлок, кажется, собрался в следующем письме, рассказывая какую-то ерунду о семечках в яблоке, и это почти утешило, даже несмотря на то, что в конце стояла подпись: «Шерлок» — гораздо более личная, чем детектив вообще когда-либо использовал в общении с Джоном. Следующие письма были чередой усталого отчаяния: размышления о наручниках, раздражение на Джона из-за того, что он не обновлял свой блог, жалобы на скуку. Сейчас Джон невероятно хотел обновить блог, ибо до этого и не подозревал, что Шерлок может таким образом пытаться поддерживать с ним связь.

Письмо о кокаине заставило сердце Джона на мгновение остановиться. Он гордился Шерлоком, тем, что тот выдержал искушение, его даже не слишком расстроило возвращение к сигаретам, но Джон очень переживал по поводу того, сколько еще Шерлок сможет сдерживаться и не сорваться к наркотикам. Джон никогда не видел Шерлока в таком разбитом и напряженном состоянии, которое явно проступало в письмах, и то, какими к концу письма стали буквы, пляшущие в разные стороны в строке, заставляли Джона замиреть от ужаса, предполагая худшее.

Следующее послание недвусмысленно рассказывало о стрельбе, и Джон пропустил комплимент Шерлока, который тот оставил для него в конце письма: _«вполне возможно, что ты умнее меня»,_ и сосредоточился на том, что подразумевалось — Шерлок стрелял в людей. Шерлок всегда казался ему слишком хрупким, чтобы убивать, несмотря на все его великолепие и окружение. Джон видел отблеск разочарования на лице Шерлока всякий раз, когда тот видел перед собой труп. Для всех он делал вид, что все наоборот — он очарован и заворожен причиной смерти, но фактически, смерть была ему неприятна. Джон никогда всерьез не задумывался о предупреждении Салли по поводу того, что Шерлок может начать убивать людей, потому что Джон всегда думал, что знает — Шерлок никогда не сможет заставить себя сделать это. Очевидно, он преодолел это, что, вероятно, не было хорошим знаком, учитывая настроение писем, постоянную бессонницу, описываемую в них (и, видимо, беспокойство по этому поводу, так как Шерлок, казалось, никогда раньше не придавал значения отсутствию сна).

 _Почему?_ Джон не мог понять, что происходит. Где был Шерлок? Чем занимался? Почему так резко инсценировал свою смерть, уничтожив этим Джона, а затем отбыл в это добровольное изгнание, где явно медленно умирал, где поддерживал себя отравой, чтобы продержаться, где убивал людей и сам лез под пули? Для чего все это было?

Джон добрался до последнего письма, в начале которого вместо обращение было лишь «Дж…». Письмо было очень длинным — длиннее, чем все остальные, но написанное явно второпях, ибо почерк был неровным, и предложения обрывались, пестря многоточиями. Мысли, которые Шерлок так и не закончил.

Джон прочитал первые три абзаца, прежде чем понял, что не готов читать его, это — последнее письмо, а он не мог покончить с этим. Он положил письмо на стол, встал и прошелся по всей квартире, прежде чем вернулся в кухню и взял письмо в руки. Он не присел. Так и остался стоять, когда дошел до **«я люблю тебя».** Написанное снова, снова, и снова. _«Я люблю тебя с того момента, как увидел, с первой секунды» «я полюбил тебя, я любил тебя, любил, и никогда не говорил об этом»,_ — читал он в последнем письме Шерлока, подписанном « _твой Шерлок»._ Джон снова прочел письмо, пока не услышал, как церковные колокола на улице пробили о наступлении полночи. А потом еще раз.

Затем дрожащими руками положил на стол, вошел в свою спальню, чтобы переодеться ко сну, который, он знал это, сегодня точно ему не светит. Его мысли наполняли письма, все их фразы сумбурно вертелись, перекрываемые одной единственной — _«я люблю тебя»._ Почему Шерлок отправил их ему? В конце концов? После всего прошедшего времени? Он явно начал писать их сразу после его предполагаемой смерти. Так зачем посылать их сейчас? Особенно, когда стало ясно из содержания — они совершенно не планировались оказаться перед глазами Джона. Их переполняли такие откровения Шерлока, которые тот при нормальных обстоятельствах никогда не позволил бы себе озвучить.

Джон рассеянно чистил зубы, и, посмотрев на себя в зеркало, увидел собственные широко раскрытые голубые глаза, глядящие на него из отражения. _При нормальных обстоятельствах._ Джон выплюнул зубную пасту, быстро побежал в кухню, и кинулся к последнему письму, ориентируясь на фрагменты письма, которые поначалу прочел не слишком внимательно, ошалевший от откровения «я люблю тебя». _«Я прошел через многое, чтобы казалось, будто я мертв. И, вообще-то, не собирался умирать по-настоящему», «еще хотя бы раз», «докуриваю последнюю сигарету»_ — прочитал он.

— Бл*ь, — выдохнул Джон, и голова у него закружилась, потому что Шерлок никогда бы не послал эти письма при нормальных условиях. Шерлок послал эти письма, потому что был убежден, что _умрет по-настоящему_.

***

Джон был в офисе Майкрофта всего однажды, целую жизнь назад, когда был соседом и другом Шерлока Холмса и только Бог знает кем еще, на самом деле, потому что чтение писем Шерлока заставило мир Джона перевернуться. Словно в игрушечном сувенирном снежном шаре, который накренился и встряхнул все внутри, бесконтрольно смешав все. Когда Джон наведался к Майкрофту в офис в первый раз, то застал кучу людей, хотя был почти вечер. Сейчас, в середине ночи, он увидел то же количество людей и это поразило Джона. Хоть кто-то из этой толпы вообще бывает дома?

Когда он сказал, что хочет увидеть Майкрофта Холмса, это вызвало шквал растерянного мигания трех или четырех человек, похожего на совиное, очевидно, очень занятых и скучковавшихся у стойки администратора. Когда один из них спросил, как его зовут, и он ответил: «Джон Уотсон», они налетели друг на друга, едва не упав, и отвели его в то же место, куда он приходил в прошлый раз.

Джон направился в офис Майкрофта повинуясь импульсу, и думал — наверняка нет ни одного шанса, что старший Холмс будет там. Он пришел, потому что был слишком возбужден для того, чтобы просто сидеть дома с письмами Шерлока и ничего не делать. Он думал, что застанет пустые и темные окна офисного здания, развернется и пойдет домой, метаться по квартире дальше. И не ожидал, что его проведут внутрь так, словно хозяин кабинета действительно присоединится к нему.

Кабинет Майкрофта был пуст. Джон сел в кресло, его руки плотно сжали письма, которые он принес с собой, и посмотрел на небольшой молочай*, примостившийся на углу стола Майкрофта, словно тонкий намек на праздники. Джон сам еще пару дней назад обдумывал возможность установить елку, ибо нужно было двигаться дальше. Господи Иисусе, ему казалось, что это было в другой жизни. Джон находился в эмоциональном раздрае, его мир вывернулся наизнанку, он понятия не имел, что делать, но понимал совершенно ясно, что не ощущал себя настолько прежним, чем сейчас все те пять месяцев и двадцать девять дней. Он чувствовал себя Джоном Уотсоном. Он не знал, кем был двумя днями ранее, но точно не был собой.

Дверь открылась и закрылась, и Джон повернулся в кресле, чтобы увидеть Майкрофта.

— Джон, — сказал тот с натянутой улыбкой. — Какой сюрприз.

Джон заметил отсутствие «приятный» в этом предложении. Он тоже решил, что не собирается разводить светские беседы. Это было единственным, что оставалось прежним, как сейчас, так и два дня назад.

— Шерлок жив, — безапелляционно бросил Джон.

Лицо Майкрофта почти не дрогнуло. Он прислонился к бюро и бесстрастно посмотрел на Джона.

— Он связался с Вами?

Итак, он даже не собирался делать вид, что не знал об этом самого начала. Джон хотел задать миллион вопросов, но решил, что сейчас не время — он хотел бы задать их Шерлоку, как только найдет его. Джон также невероятно жаждал врезать Майкрофту, но решил, что это, тоже входит в понятие того, что он может сделать с другим Холмсом, едва доберется до него.

Так что просто протянул ему пачку писем. Джон вытащил наиболее личные из них, те, что отображали Шерлока в том виде, который сам младший Холмс наверняка сочтет худшей слабостью, и оставил лишь самые необходимые. Джон наблюдал, как Майкрофт пролистывает их, словно они не были самыми удивительными подарками, из всех, что Уотсон получал когда-либо. Старший Холмс задержал взгляд на последнем из них.

— Мне кажется, он в беде, — сказал Джон Майкрофту, так и не дождавшись от него никакой реакции.

— Что заставляет Вас так думать? — вежливо спросил Майкрофт.

— Потому что Шерлок никогда бы не послал мне это, если бы не попал в беду.

— Почему нет? — Майкрофт небрежно бросил письма на стол, не обращая внимания на их значение. — Шерлок всегда очень трепетно относился к вашему душевному состоянию. Было бы глупостью полагать, что он позволит Вам думать, будто он мертв достаточно долгий срок.

— Думаю, что он и так делал это _достаточно долгий срок_ , большое спасибо, — отрезал Джон, теряя терпение. — Вы знали, что он инсценировал свою смерть?

— Конечно.

— Тогда где он сейчас?

Майкрофт замялся на мгновение, и это говорило о многом. Джон подумал, что видел его в последний раз таким — колеблющимся, смятенным — когда Шерлок был еще «жив». Сейчас Майкрофт снова мялся, и Джон почувствовал то же давление в груди, с которым жил в первые несколько недель после смерти Шерлока, когда в голове звучало только: _«нет, нет, это не может быть правдой»._

— Я не знаю, — наконец сказал Майкрофт.

— Что Вы имеете в виду?

— Он должен был оставаться на связи. Но так и не вышел. Мы потеряли его.

— Когда?

— Неделю назад.

— Неделю назад? Почему Вы мне не сказали?

— Джон, неделю назад Вы были уверены, что он мертв. Что бы я сказал Вам? «Думаю, что на этот раз он умер по-настоящему?» — голос Майкрофта прозвучал резко, предавая всю палитру эмоций, которую он скрывал. Это был не простой разговор для него, понял Джон.

Но его это не волновало.

— Где он находился, когда исчез?

— В Аргентине.

— Чем занимался?

— Уничтожал сеть Мориарти. Вот почему все это произошло, Джон. Он избавлялся от Мориарти, чтобы потом вернуться к Вам, — голос Майкрофта был ироничным и грустным одновременно.

— Так Вы послали его туда в качестве оперативника? _Шерлока_?

Майкрофт застыл.

— Думаете у меня был выбор? Разве вы не помните, насколько упрямым был этот человек?

— Не был. _Есть,_ — настойчиво поправил Джон. — Он упрям, да. И меня это не волнует. Шерлок умеет множество вещей, но он — не солдат. Вот почему он должен был позвать меня. И Вы отпустили его туда, в одиночку.

— Шерлок любит работать в одиночку.

— Шерлок ненавидит работать в одиночку. Как можно не знать этого о нем? Как Вы можете так ошибаться на его счет? Шерлок ненавидит это — ему нужны люди, союзники, друзья.

— У него нет друзей, Джон, кроме Вас.

— О, Боже мой, вы всегда так ошибались. Оба. Идиоты, — Джон встал и сердито схватил письма со стола Майкрофта. — С Рождеством, Майкрофт.

— Джон, — сказал Майкрофт ему вослед. — Мне очень жаль. Но… он мертв. И на этот раз — по-настоящему.

Джон помолчал, положив руку на дверную ручку, затем посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Однажды я поверил в это. И не собираюсь совершать одну и ту же ошибку дважды. Я найду его и приведу домой.

И Джон, выходя, хлопнул дверью.

**Author's Note:**

> Молочай - комнатное растение


End file.
